¡Súbete a mi moto!
by Zelshamada
Summary: .__.U Nada con Menudo (XD) Siruis Black, por cosas del destino, quedó enamorado de una motocileta, luego de aprender a manejarla, invita a sus amigos: Los merodeadores!! XD


Harry Potter

_¡Súbete a mi moto!_

**[~~~~~~~]**

**[~~~*~~~]**

_-¿¿Por qué??- Se preguntaba bajamente sabiendo lo que venía._

**[~~~*~~~]**

-¡¡¡SIRIUS, ESTÁS LOCO!!!- Gritó el mientras que sentía los sedosos cabellos del dueño del vehículo.

**[~~~*~~~]**

-¡Dale con furia, Canuto!

**[~~~~~~~]**

 Tomó aire mientras que veía el casi increíble aterrizaje. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver su sonrisa loca... ¿¿¿Por qué rayos se había obsesionado tanto con una moto???

 Remus recordaba la _química _inmediata de su amigo Sirius al ver la motocicleta en la tienda. 

 Todo comenzó, porque su otro amigo, James Potter, quería comprarse un carro por _sugerencia_ de Lily (Ya sabemos quien manda... ¡Mujeres al poder!), yendo fueron a varios modelos y exposiciones. Dieron vueltas por aquí y por allá. Hasta que llegaron a uno en particular, en el que también exponían motocicletas, de todo tipo de modelos.

 _...Allí fue cuando todo ocurrió..._

Mientras Peter buscaba el baño, (...Entre una salchicha por aquí, 1 litro de refresco por allá.... u_u Un minuto de silencio por el baño XDD), Remus y James empezaban a negociar precios con la dulce joven que atendía.

 Entre frases como: _'Éste está bonito,_ Cornamenta_' _ y _'Bueno,_ Lunático_ ¡C reo que lo encontramos!'_ Su atención se fue desviando del más loco del grupo... Aunque su propia atención ya estaba siendo robada.

-¿Qué es esto, Remsie?- Preguntó _Canuto_ con los ojos hechizados ante aquel espectáculo. 

 El nombrado (Ya acostumbrado al nombre) apenas y vio rápidamente lo que a su amigo se refería.

-Es una motocicleta, Sirius.

 Luego de eso, todo es muy confuso. Empezando porque Sirius repitió otra una y otra vez el nombre del vehículo de transporte, como mostrándole a Peter la belleza que era, con sólo decir su nombre; Y terminando porque, a la final, James se fue con las manos vacías (Léase: Sin auto)... Pero Sirius se fue con una moto a cuestas.

 ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no recordarse de cuando quiso aprender a manejarla? ¡Perecía que fue ayer! ....... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... Sí fue ayer.

**[~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~]**

-Entonces...- Empezó _Colagusano_ con ironía- ¿Vas a montar esa cosa, eh?

 La sonrisa que Sirius traía fue deshecha para pasar a un semblante serio:

-Nunca...- Empezó en un tono que hizo que Peter retrocediera- Repito **¡Nunca!** Le llames _"cosa"_ a Pancracia.

 Los sobrantes  miembros de grupo, rieron abiertamente.

-¡Déjense de burlar del nombre!- Reclamó el dueño indignado- ¡James, se te va a acabar el aire! Desde ayer te estás riendo ¡Remus, ya estás rojo!

 El apuesto chico de lentes se incorporó, empezando a sentir el peso de Remus en busca de oxígeno, sobre él.

-Perd...¡perdona, _Canuto!_ .. Pero.. Pero...- Nueva carcajada. 

-Es que...- Remus tampoco pudo continuar a causa de la risa.

-¡¡Es tan...!!- Peter cayó al suelo en el ataque de risa.

 Sirius suspiró con calma, y luego se acercó hacia la motocicleta, y le susurró como sí fuera una chica:

 -Están celosos de nuestro amor, ¡Es todo, Pancracia!- Pasó su mano suavemente por el volante- ... Nunca nos entenderán...

 Cuando las risas cesaron, (Gracias a una mirada asesina de parte de Sirius), se enfocaron a duras penas en el problema principal:

-¿Cómo se maneja, _Lunático_?- Preguntó el dueño.

 Antes de que pudiera contestar, James tomó la palabra.

-¿¿No sabes?? ¡Pero sí se ve lo más fácil del mundo!- Sonrió- ¿Me permites dar una vuelta con....- Voz ahogada a causa de la risa- Pancry...?

 _Canuto_ volvió a pasarle la mano por el volante, antes de entregársela a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Es así...- _Cornamenta_ tomó su volante, y empezó a caminar 2 metros del grupo haciendo rodar la moto. Dio una vuelta- ¿Fácil, verdad?- Mirada seductora a un público invisible, y volvió a entregársela a Sirius.

Peter rompió en risa.

-¡Much....¡¡Muchachos!!!- Volvió a lanzarse al suelo del jardín de los Potter- ¡Sé... Sé que son divertidos!!! ¡¡Pero esto es **tan** gracioso!! Jajajajajajaja... ¡¡El nombre y la forma!!! 

  El apuesto Lupin trató de no reírse tan abiertamente.

-Cierto... Jeje... Así no se monta.

-A ver, sabelotodo...- James le entregó la motocicleta al Licántropo- Enséñanos.

Él tomó el reto sonriendo.

-¡Para que vean que yo **sí** presté atención en mis clases de Estudios _muggles_!

 Pasó su pierna izquierda al asiento del vehículo, para luego sentarse como es obvio. Se acomodó en él, y adoptó una pose de película de carrera.

 Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿Y ahora qué...?- Sonrió James divertido- ¿Qué más viste en tu clase de _Muggleología_?

-Hasta aquí llega mi conocimiento- Se sinceró- Supongo que hay que esperar.

 1 minuto...

2 minutos...

3 minutos...

Peter está a punto de estallar....

3 minutos y 15 segundos....

Sirius está pensando en que están manoseando mucho **su** motocicleta...

3 minutos y medio....

Peter sonríe aún más, dando señales de extraña locura.

3 minutos y 45 segundos...

James parece haberse quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos...

4 minutos...

Peter ya casi no lo soporta...

4 minutos y 15 segundos...

Remus piensa que le dará un dolor en la espalda.

4 minutos y 17 segundos...

Peter estalla

-**¡¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**- Tercera caída al suelo- ¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaa!!!!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!- A penas y se le entendió con todas las miradas encima de él- Es que.... **¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!!!**

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Gritaron los 3 a coro, ya que Remus se había cansado de esperar.

-¡¡Su estupidez!!- Los apunta y sigue riendo.

 Los 3 se miran, asienten... Están a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Ya terminé de reírme!-  Se defiende _Colagusano_ poniéndose serio.

-¿¿Ya??- Cuestionan los 3.

-Aja...- Luego de limpiarse una lágrima de risa, se dirige hasta Pancracia- ¿Sirius?- Empieza- ¿No te dieron una llave?

 EL susodicho se pone a pensar... Ehrm... ¿¿Llave?? ¿¿La que él pensaba que era del apartamento de la chica que se la vendió??... Mmm...

-Sí...- Dijo mientras que dejaba mostrar una cadena en su cuello, en ella, reposaba una llave plateada- Ésta.

Luego de un corto suspiro, _Colagusano_ siguió:

-Dámela por favor.- Sirius lo observó con desconfianza- Oye... ¿No ves esto? ¡Es para insertar la llave y hacer que prenda!

-¿En serio?- Se acercó _Cornamenta_- ¡Rayos!  Y yo que pensé que era como una alcancía para meter monedas.

-Yo pensé que era un ojo que había sacado la motocicleta especialmente para verme a mi- Sentenció el egocéntrico.

-¡Tontos!... Por lo menos mi idea de _Dispensador de Chocolate_ es más creíble.

 Los tres observaron la sonrisa de su amigo mitad _muggle_. ¡¡Por primera vez sabía un poco más que ellos!! ¡¡Que lindo día...!! ¡¡El Sol brilla!! ¡Los pájaros cantan! ¡Van a dar Barney a las 6 de la tarde!... *Ejem* ¡Es decir! ... Ehrm.. ¡Al fin mostró rastro de su cerebro!

 -Pues... No.- Habló lentamente- Dámela- Sirius le entregó la llave, mientras que él se acomodaba en el asiento de la moto. Se introduce aquí. Se le da una vuelta. Y.. **¡¡AAYY!!**

 Sí, por un momento lo disfrutó. Peeeero,... Al acomodarse en el asiento, piso el acelerador, y cuando giró la llave para encenderla, la moto arrancó, mas Peter se aferró con muchísima fuerza a la muto, lo que provocó que se cayera de espalda.... Con el medio de transporte sobre él.

-_¡AUCH!_- Dejaron escapar los 3 merodeadores mientras que le retiraban la moto de encima.

-¡Eso, Pancriacia!- Exclamaba Sirius con orgullo- ¡Pateaste el trasero de _Colagusano!_

 Luego de aquel accidente, Sirius se decidió a probar. Ya sabía encender la motocicleta, y al menos, sabía bastante de equilibrio, y cosas por el estilo.

-Puede que sea parecido a manejar una escoba...- Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, no se equivocó al arrancar.

 Recorrió unos metros a un poco velocidad sintiendo que se inclinaba un poco. Luego comprendió, que mientras más rápida era la velocidad ¡Menos se inclinaba!

 Llegó un momento en que todos sorprendidos vieron como _Canuto_ manejaba perfectamente a... Pancracia. Y ésta parecía encajar con el animago a la perfección.

-¡¡Miren!!- Gritaba mientras que pasaba al frente de sus amigos- ¡¡Si manos!!

 Luego de eso, soltó las manos del volante, antes las miradas muy preocupadas de sus amigos. 

-¿Sirius está loco?- Preguntó Remus observando como su amigo lograba su hazaña.

-Pues...- Empezó el apuesto Potter- ¡Es Sirius!

-Y lo logró..- Concluyó el que se transformaba (¬¬U O el que _es_...) en rata.

 Luego, otra vez pasando frente del grupo:

-¡¡Miren!!!- Gritaba- ¡¡Sin pies!!!

 Nuevamente la mirada de preocupación se hizo presente, para luego descansar al ver que Sirius lo lograba.

 Después, siguió con el siguiente truco:

-¡¡Miren!!- Exclamaba- ¡¡Sin manos ni pies!!

 _Lunático y Conramenta_ sonrieron ya acostumbrados. Pero, de repente, su rostro se tensó, y voltearon muy preocupados hacia _Canuto_. ¿¿Sin manos ni pies?? Entonces... ¿¿¿Cómo se sostiene???

 Buena pregunta...

**¡¡KRACH!!**

Llegaron corriendo hasta un herido Black, que logró decir:

-Mi...Miren.... Sin ¡Dientes!- Sonrió para luego desmayarse. 

-Sí se le cayó un diente- Exclamó Peter al verlo en la calle.

Luego de eso, llevaron a Sirius junto a Lily tratando de que lo curara. Por supuesto, nada más lo hizo, preguntó por Pancracia: Todos sonrieron diciendo que estaba bien. Luego, preguntó por su sonrisa: Sus semblantes se escondieron en las sombras dando una respuesta negativa.

 Aunque, luego de un poco de magia, todo se solucionó. Sin embargo, _Canuto_ (Al ver todos los accidentes que podía pasarle a su bello rostro {Cosa que no dudamos, eh? ^_~} [_¿¿Qué sería del mundo sin la belleza de Sirius Black??_]) se rehusó a montar a Pancracia otra vez.... En tierra.

 Bastó con que James dijera: _"¡Que lástima que no vuele!"_ Y ya Remus tenía la tarea de buscar un hechizo para hacer lo volara... Hasta que lo hizo.

 Cosa que llegó a dominar totalmente, un día después...

**[~~~~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~~~~]** (- oôU A ustedes también se les olvidó que estábamos en el pasado?)

... _¡Éste_ día!

 Ahora, invitó a cada uno de sus amigos, a montarse.

-¡Vamos, Pete!- Sonrió Sirius- No pasará nada.

-¡Bueno!- Se montó atrás de él en la moto, colocándose un casco dado por Lily- Sí tú lo dices...

 ¿Sí tú lo dices? ¡Ja! Sirius empezó a avanzar de forma acelerada, para después parar y retroceder  tomando impulso.

-¿¿Por qué??- Se preguntaba bajamente sabiendo lo que venía: Su amigo despegaría de una manera ruda.

 Y así fue. Despegó dando una vuelta en el aire.

 Luego, se fue al hermoso cielo de la tarde, que parecía estar feliz de que Sirius Black paseara con él. 

_Canuto_ al sentir que dos manos casi lo asfixiaban, sonrió.

-Ya verás, _Colagusano_...

 Lo peor. Sirius empezó a dar piruetas en el aire, haciendo que Peter gritara como niña (Cosa que apunto _Cornamenta,_ muy amablemente).

 El chico, cuyo nombre representaba la estrella más brillante vista desde el Planeta Tierra (Sirius), reía como nunca al sentir a su amigo tan atemorizado. 

 Pronto, bajó a la tierra en una caída mortal (Literalmente), para luego picar caucho en la calle.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó el conductor.

Cabe destacar que el chico no podía pronunciar palabra, y sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita. A parte, cuando retiró el casco de su redonda cabeza, sus cabellos estaba totalmente levantados.

-Bue-Bu-Buena su-su-suer-erte, Remus.- Susurró antes de entrar a la casa en busca de alivio. 

 El licántropo sonrió con nerviosismo viendo a su amigo conductor. ¿Se montaría?

-¡Anda, _Lunático_!- Le empujó el único con anteojos.- ¡Ve!

Con nerviosismo, tomó el casco, se lo puso en la cabeza, y abrazó a Sirius suavemente por la cintura. 

-¡Oh, Por Dios!... Ojalá que no sea tan malo...- Susurró. Puede que nadie lo supiera, pero él sabía muy bien como tranquilizar a su amigo. Después de todo, más que una amistad los unía... A pesar de que sólo _el perro_ y _el lobo_ (Literal) lo supiesen [Y James, pero ese es otro cuento].

  A pesar de haber despegado suavemente, cuando estuvieron a una altura considerable, el tierno _can_ empezó a dar vueltas en el aire sintiendo la respiración del otro en su cuello.

-¡¡¡SIRIUS, ESTÁS LOCO!!!- Gritó el mientras que sentía los sedosos cabellos del dueño del vehículo.

-Quieres que siga ¿No es así?- Le dijo Canuto sonriendo. Él también conocía muy bien a su Lupin.

-¡¡SÍ!!- Luego de eso, piruetas llenaron el cielo, y una sonrisa se apareció en Cornamenta. ¡Él sabía que pasaba allá arriba!

 Luego de un aterrizaje suave. Y sonrisas de parte de ambos; Lunático se bajó, y le pasó el casco al compañero que quedaba, antes de entrar a la casa también.

 James sonrió en complicidad con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué clase de locuras harían ahora que tenía un vehículo volador con ellos?

 -¡Vamos, Cornamenta! Pancracia te espera...

Montó en ella, y sonrió muy divertido.

 -¡Dale con furia, Canuto!- Gritó mientras que él despegaba, y el aire se llenó de acción hasta que cayó la noche.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡Fin!**

Notas:

... Ehrm.. ¡Yo tampoco sé! *Escondida* ¡No me maten!! Sé que puse a Peter algo inteligente y eso casi no tiene perdón!! __ Pero ¡Bueno...! u_uU

Un ligero Slash (¬¬ O como sea).. *¬* Sirius/Remus! ... Además! ^^ Me gusta mucho la amistad de James. ¡Y ya ven!

  XDDD ¿¿La moto?? ¡Ni yo sé como se me ocurrió! OôU El nombre se lo agradezco a mi papá que me lo 'proporcionó' XD Le pregunté por un nombre gracioso.. @@ Y me dijo **¡Pancracia!** ... Y juro que me tuve que sentar para no caerme al suelo.

 Ehrm.. ¿El titulo? u.uU Como verán **NO** es por los de Menudo! ¬¬U (XD Aunque, no encontré la canción! 9.9U)... Wueno.. @@ Supongo que es todo.

 Mi e-mail, abierto al público -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

      Zelshamada


End file.
